The Truth Hurts
by angelxofxdarkness96
Summary: Sakura Haruno has always had a hard life ever since she was born into the world. her brother and cousing abandoned her at the age of six. she watched the massacre of her entire family and was left there to die. Orochimaru wants to use the cherry blossom because o her hidden powers within. Akatsaku and Nejisaku story and may contain future lemons. rated M for violence and language.


To the front of the school.

Ino: I miss hanging out with Sakura.

Tenten: We all do Ino. Things haven't been the same since she isolated herself from everyone.

Sai: Sakura just wants to be left alone.

Neji: All I know is that something happened to Sakura, and it caused her to change her outlook on life forever.

Gaara: You are just saying that because she dumped your ass the day she changed.

Kiba: We want the old Sakura back.

Shikamaru: Guys Sakura just got here.

Temari: She also has bandages on her wrists and is covered in bruises.

NaruHina: I wonder what happened.

We all looked at Sakura as she walked by us.

To Sakura Haruno.

I walked past everyone I used to hang out with and headed for Tsunades office to get my new schedule.

Karin: Hey pink bitch!

I turned my head to see Karin, Choji, Juugo, Sui, and Sasuke. I walked away from them, but Karin grabbed my long dark pink hair.

Sakura: Let go of my hair!

Karin: Oh I don't think so slut.

I pulled out a knife and stabbed Karin in the arm and she let go of my hair. I then punched her in the face and walked into Tsunades office.

Tsunade: You are in all the Elite classes from now on.

I walked out of her office and headed to my history class with Kakashi-sensei, and sadly I was twenty minutes late.

Kakashi: Go sit in the back Miss Haruno.

I walked to the last empty seat and pulled out my laptop so it could record the lecture. I fell asleep and woke up when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru.

Naruto: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: What do you guys want?

Hinata: We want the old Sakura back.

Sakura: I never left.

Temari: That is not what she meant and you know it.

Sakura: Then what the hell do you want.

Sasuke: They are talking about the non-distant Sakura, that we all came to know and love.

Gaara: The whole school wants you to be how you once were except for Karin.

Sakura: That can never happen. Not after what I saw and went through.

Shikamaru: Speaking of Karin, why does she hate you so much?

I froze at the question and rushed out of the room and went straight to the gym. I sat away from everyone and just wanted to disappear.

Kakashi: Sasori and Sakura are going to fight against each other until the other has no chakra left, or can longer fight.

I got into a fighting stance and he pulled out the third kazekage. He shot iron sand rods at me and I dodged it with ease. He let his puppet attack me and with one punch it broke into multiple pieces. I punched the ground and I barely got a hit on him. The debris landed and he summoned one thousand puppets. They all attacked at once. After I broke every single puppet I punched him in the face. Sasori didn't get back up after that so I went over and started healing him; which took about three minutes.

Kakashi: Sakura wins?

Sasori: Congrats Sakura. It takes a lot of strength to knock me out cold and break all off my puppets.

Sakura: Thanks Sasori-kun. [Am I smiling?]

Sasori: Nice smile by the way Sakura. Give me a call sometime.

After I got his number I walked out of the gym with a huge smile on my face. I heard an ear splitting scream from around the corner, so I ran to help whoever it was.

Sakura: Hidan, you dumb ass!

Hidan: What the hell do you want bitch?

Sakura: Leave Hinata-chan alone or I will kick your ass.

Hidan dropped Hinata on the ground and she ran behind me. He pulled out his scythe and I punched the ground. Hidan went flying and slammed into the wall nearby. I began to heal Hinata-chan when he grabbed my hair and I didn't even flinch. I grabbed my knife and got ready to use it.

Hidan: That won't work on me slut.

Sakura: It isn't for you. It is for me.

I took my knife and cut my hair. I turned around to punch Hidan in the face. I put my hood up and went to Hinata-chan and continued to heal her. We got off the ground and just stood there.

Hinata: Why did you help me?

Sakura: You are not fully healed. We need to go somewhere so I can finish healing you.

Hinata: Come to my house then.

We got on my bike and went to her house.

Neji: Why are you here?

Hinata: She is helping me with homework.

She pulled me into her room and I finished healing her wounds. I got up and sat on the floor next to the door.

Sakura: (Sigh) I helped you because I hate seeing people in pain.

Hinata: Then why don't you let people help you?

Sakura: Because I- it's complicated.

I walked out of her room and crashed into Neji causing us both to fall into a very awkward position.

(From inside Hinata's room)

Hinata: Sakura is staying for dinner Neji.

Neji: Okay.

He got off of me and then I got up off the floor. We all went downstairs to eat dinner.

Neji: What happened to you hair?

Sakura: I um….

Hinata: She got it cut.

Neji: Are you okay Sakura-chan? [Why did I just say Sakura-chan? I haven't called her that since we broke up after she changed.]

Sakura: What makes you think I am not fine?

Neji: You have not been the same person for the past two years. I don't know what happened to make you change but I miss the old you and I miss us being together. You didn't even show any emotion when Sasuke came back one year ago.

Sakura: I don't care about Sasuke in that way anymore. I have my reasons for being the way I am, and no one will ever understand that.

Hinata: Then why did you save me from Hidan?

Sakura: Because you are still my best friend Hinata. And I can't go through it again.

I ran out of their house and went home and passed out on the couch. I woke up and I was already over an hour late for school. I got dressed in white shorts and a pink hoodie on. I walked to school and I was two hours late.

Kakashi: I do not appreciate you being two hours late to my class Sakura.

Sakura: I overslept and it isn't the first time I was late.

Kakashi: Go take you seat and no sweatshirts in class.

I sat down next to Hinata-chan and Ino-chan and took off my sweatshirt.

Ino: What happened to your arms?

Sakura: Nothing happened.

Temari: What the fuck happened to your hair?

Sakura: What do you think happened to my hair?

Temari: I know for a damn fact that you wouldn't cut your hair unless it was life or death.

Sakura: Don't worry about it Tema. It's not your concern anyways.

Hidan: Nice hair cut slut.

Sakura: Leave me alone or do you want your ass kicked again.

He walked off and Orochimaru-sama came into the class room.

Kakashi: Who do you need?

Orochimaru: Sakura and Hidan.

Hidan and I left with Orochimaru-sama and we went to his office.

Orochimaru: Take the bandages off of your arm.

I took them off and now all of my scars and freshly made cuts were visible.

Hidan: What the hell did you do!?

Sakura: None of your goddamn business.

Orochimaru: Go get everyone else Hidan.

Hidan left the room and I waited there for everyone not moving and trying not to cry. It took everyone five minutes to come.

Orochimaru: I have brought you all here because Sakura Haruno is on suicide watch from now on. One of you will be looking after her and will keep track of her progress and report back to me. When I have seen improvements then I will take you off of suicide watch.

Sakura: I am not going to kill myself you dumb snake.

Pein: Then why did you do it?

Sakura: I couldn't take it. This was the only escape I had.

Sui: What exactly caused you to start cutting your wrists?

Sakura: (I looked Hidan right in the eyes and tried not to cry.) I was chained to a wall in my own goddamn house. I was tortured until I could barely breathe and was close to dying. I had to watch my whole fucking clan get killed in cold blood right in front of my eyes one by one. They left me there for dead to go find you and Sui. I was chained to that wall for two weeks. NO ONE CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO COME BY AND HELP ME! MY OWN DAMN BROTHER DIDN'T EVEN COME TO FIND ME! I was found by a thirteen year old girl who told the Hokage. The Anbu raided my house two hours later. I was in and out of the hospital for a whole year! NO ONE CARED ENOUGH TO COME SEE ME OR EVEN NOTICE I WAS DROWNING IN PAIN AND SADNESS! SO LET ME ASK YOU THIS, WHY DO YOU ALL GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME NOW!?

They were all to shocked to say a word to me after that. I walked out of the room and ran for the cherry blossom forest. I climbed a tree until I was completely hidden by the cherry blossom petals.

Sakura: Why do I even try anymore?

Neji: Because you care too much to stop trying. That's why you haven't cut deep enough to kill you.

Sakura: Why do you still care? I was horrible to you.

Neji: I am in love with you and when that happens no matter what the person you love does to you, it will not make you stop loving them.

Sakura: Well now I am on suicide watch because the old snake wants to use me.

Neji: Why do you say that?

Sakura: He was there in the room when my family was killed, but he had other people do his dirty work.

Neji: I am so sorry Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Don't be sorry. You did absolutely nothing wrong. And to be honest I missed us being together since I broke up with you. It broke my heart in two but I was too scared to tell you what I went through.

Neji: You can tell me anything and I will never hold it against you.

Sakura: You promise?

Neji: I promise.

Sakura: Will you take me back?

He looked at me shocked and just smiled afterwards. He kissed me and I was happy so I kissed him back.

Neji: I will always take you back. I love you Sakura-chan.

Sakura: I love you too Neji-kun.

We left the cherry blossom forest and he walked me home. I went to sleep genuinely happy for once. It was six in the morning when I smelled smoke coming from downstairs. I grabbed some clothes and my phone and went out the window to find my house on fire and I was shocked. I called 911 and they came almost immediately. I threw on my black mini skirt, white corset, and black heels before they came to question me.

Fogaku: What happened?

Sakura: I woke up a few minutes ago because I smelled smoke, sir. I grabbed clothes and my phone and I called you guys as soon as I realized my house was on fire.

Fogaku: There is an investigation going on about how it started and you are not on the suspect list, but you will need to stay with someone who can protect you.

Sakura: I can stay with my boyfriend, sir.

Fogaku: There was a note found in the mail box addressed to you. If you would like to read it let me know.

Sakura: Can I get that note and I will gladly give it back once I am finished with it sir.

Fogaku: Of course you can sweetheart. Once you are finished with the letter just stop by the Uchiha Manor and come see me. I will keep you filled in on any information we find about who started this fire.

Sakura: Of course and thank you very much sir.

Fogaku: Please call me Fogaku.

He handed me the note and I smiled. I walked towards the school and ran into Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji-kun.

Everyone: Hey Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Hey guys. Neji can I talk to you?

He grabbed my hand and we walked ahead of the rest of them.

To the gang

Tenten: When did they get back together?

Hinata: Yesterday after we found the painful truth about our beloved Sakura-chan.

Naruto: I wonder what they are talking about.

Temari: She seemed out of it when she ran into us.

Gaara: Something could have happened to her again.

Shikamaru: Nothing to bad because she doesn't have any new cuts on her wrist.

Kiba: Well that is a good thing but did you guys here about the apartment that burned down.

Ino: Who lived there?

Sai: Does anyone even know where Sakura lives?

Sasuke: I can ask my dad later and find out. He is investigating it ever since the 911 call at six this morning.


End file.
